


Gone With The Sin

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-15
Updated: 2000-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A Mulder-vignette





	Gone With The Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Gone with the Sin by Ratwoman

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ratings: R; Death story  
Pairing: M/K  
This story is inspired by Broken Angel's story "Fallen". Actually it is a kind of "Fallen"-version from Mulder's POV, if you read this, it means that Broken Angel has allowed me to post it. I recommend you to read "Fallen" first because of the context and because it is a very good story.  
Summary: A Mulder-vignette

* * *

Gone with the sin  
By Ratwoman  


"I adore the despair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
And I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life."  
Gone with the sin, by HIM

He still was so beautiful.

I almost stumbled over him, as he was lying in that dirty alleyway, slowly bleeding out his life.

Then I recognised him. Alex Krycek. My enemy. The man I hated and loved.

I knew instinctively that he was dying, even before Scully confirmed it. The recognition didn't hit me like a flash; I had always known that it would end that way. Yet the thought of letting him go hurt more than anything that had happened to me. More than anything he had done to me.

I had always thought that he was beautiful, whether the day we first met, when he was wearing that awful suit and that terrible hairstyle, or in Hongkong, looking like something that the cat dragged in, whether on our trip to Tunguska, his hair much too short, or in my apartment, where he gave me information and a kiss, making me wonder whether I should shoot him or fuck him. I did neither, of course.

He was never as beautiful as this night, pain and despair in his eyes, blood staining his lips, his stump vulnerable to my gaze, his side full of scars, the gore dark on his pale skin. It does not even make sense to me, but all this seemed only to accent his beauty. Maybe it was because it was our last moment that I worshipped every detail.

Scully could say that his last deed, giving me the disc with all the information we needed to crush down the Consortium was not more than an attempt to relieve his conscience, that the password was my name only because of the irony. I know better. I saw the look in his eyes. There was more than pain and fear.

I tasted his blood as he kissed me. It was so warm, his skin cold as ice. He spoke to me in Russian before he died. I have a good memory; I still knew the words when I looked them up in a dictionary.

I don't think it would have changed anything if I had known earlier that he loved me. It didn't even surprise me; maybe I had always known it, subconsciously.

I cradled him in my arms, murmuring nonsense, kissing his forehead, watching his features relax, his breathing grow flatter, not even stopping when I was sure he was dead. I wished that I could prolong the moment into eternity.

Scully frowned down at me, but didn't say a word. If she hadn't been there, I would have joined him in death.


End file.
